totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Duma księżniczki
'Bajki przychodzą do studia Planu Totalnej Porażki, gdy księżniczka zostaje ukoronowana powodując że dwie osoby walczą o jej miłość. Pomimo walki przez drogę ogrów i smoków, jednego członka obsady wreszcie spotyka ostateczny koniec w grze. ' Fabuła thumb|left|210px|[[Beth i Lindsay połączyły swoje burrito w porannym wyzwaniu Duncana.]] Na początku odcinka, wszyscy uczestnicy znajdują się w Stołówce. Duncan zostaje prowadzącym gry wymyślonej przez siebie, gdzie pozostali muszą zbudować jak największą figurkę z burrito. Beth i Lindsay związały swoje burrito przy pomocy bransoletki przyjaźni, jednakże zwycięstwo przypadło Haroldowi, który ze swojego burrito zrobił Leshawnę. Nikt jednak nie zwracał uwagi na biceps zrobiony przez Justina. Kiedy Lindsay i Beth twierdzą, że nic nie poczuły, Justin zamartwia się będąc pewny, że to przez jego podrapany nos. Jedyną osobą, która nie brała udziału w konkursie Duncana, była Courtney, która siedziała przy osobnym stoliku i obmyślała strategię. Justin przysiada się do Courtney chcąc zapytać ją o jej strategię, lecz wyprowadza ją z równowagi gdy nazywa ją "ułomną". Courtney powiedziała tylko, że jest sobą, ale Justina nie zadowoliła ta odpowiedz. Po chwili przychodzą Szef Hatchet i Chris, który ma w ręku szklany but. Beth dostrzegła szklany but i zasugerowała, że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie dotyczyło baśni. Chrisowi nie spodobało się, że Beth mu przeszkodziła i powiedział, że za kolejnym razem wykopie ją z programu. Lindsay zainterweniowała mówiąc "Nie możesz kopać Beth", ale po chwili zmieniła zdanie, zważywszy na szklany but. Chris tłumaczy, że dziewczyna, która założy but na swoją stopę, zostanie księżniczką w wyzwaniu. Beth zgłasza się na księżniczkę, lecz Chris chciał "nadobną" księżniczkę i zdecydował, że but przymierzą Courtney i Lindsay, które wygrały ostatnio. Lindsay twierdziła, że but jest za mały i nie dała rady go założyć. Kiedy próbowała zrobić to Courtney, Chris oznajmił, że lepiej będzie jak znajdą inną metodę wyboru. Courtney jednak siłowała się z butem i ostatecznie udało jej się go ubrać. Szef następnie pasuje Courtney na księżniczkę, rozsypując pył, po którym kilka osób zaczęło kasłać. Szklany but nagle spada z nogi Courtney uderzając Justina w twarz. thumb|right|210px|[[Chris czyta bajkę, która będzie przewodnikiem po dzisiejszym wyzwaniu.]] Uczestnicy wyruszają na wyzwanie, gdzie pozostała piątka, będzie musiała przejść przez most i uratować księżniczkę Courtney. Mostu strzegł Szef w roli "Strasznego bezzębnego trolla", który będzie niwelował wysiłki bohaterów. Uczestnicy również wcielają się w postacie z różnych baśni takie jak zła przyrodnia siostra, czerwony kapturek, jeden z siedmiu krasnoludków, książę żaba, oraz śpiąca królewna. Musieli założyć też maski, przez które jednak nic nie widzieli, co im nie pasowało. Beth w roli złej przyrodniej siostry jako pierwsza ruszyła przez most, ale zostaje pokonana przez Szefa i zepchnięta w przepaść. W pokoju zwierzeń Beth jest widziana w bandażach i pyta czy fakt, że widzi podwójnie jest objawem wstrząsu mózgu. Następny był Harold jako jeden z siedmiu krasnoludków. Wchodząc na most wydał okrzyk "Robię to dla ciebie Leshawna", po czym udało mu się pomyślnie przebiec na drugą stronę. Lindsay w roli śpiącej królewny nie miała tyle szczęścia i nie pokonała mostu. Następny był Justin w roli księcia żaby. Uważał, że dzięki masce ochroni twarz przed obrażeniami, lecz uderza w filar. Kiedy Szef siekierą uderza w jego maskę, Justin w pokoju zwierzeń mówi, że poczuł się pokonany, dopóki go nie zadał sobie pytania "Co teraz zrobiłaby Courtney?", a odpowiedz to "Ruszyłaby głową". Wówczas Justin używa swojej głowy jako tarana i strąca Szefa mając czystą drogę na drugą stronę. Jako ostatni wyruszył Duncan w roli czerwonego kapturka. Założył jednak maskę w ten sposób, aby widzieć co się dzieje. Justin zauważa, że Duncan oszukuje, ale Chris w to nie wierzy. Dzięki jego oszustwie udało mu się przejść na drugą stronę mostu. thumb|left|210px|Duncan, [[Harold i Justin pomyślnie pokonali most i przeszli do drugiej części wyzwania.]] Duncan, Harold i Justin pomyślnie przeszli pierwszą część wyzwania, natomiast Beth i Lindsay obandażowane zostały z Chrisem i mogły jedynie oglądać poczynania chłopaków. Courtney schodzi na scenę i jako księżniczka śpiewa piosenkę o swoim księciu. Piosenka ta zrobiła wrażenie na Justinie i chłopak zadurzył się w Courtney. Duncan był o ten fakt zazdrosny i wybuchła walka między Duncanem i Justinem. Dodatkowo Courtney była bardziej ciepła w stosunku do Justina, a ten również prawił jej komplementy. Chris zareklamował wówczas płytę z piosenkami księżniczki Courtney. Harold poprosił o jeden egzemplarz i powiedział, że słuchając jej piosenek będzie myślał o Leshawnie. W pokoju zwierzeń jednak, dostał list od Leshawny, która była odmiennego zdania co on. W kolejnej części wyzwania, "straszny bezzębny troll" porywa Courtney do wieży z kości słoniowej, a Duncan, Harold i Justin mają za zadanie ją uratować. Aby to zrobić, jeden z nich musi pokonać smoka, którym był potwór kosmita z Uwaga, potwór!. Courtney rozsyła całusy chłopakom życząc im powodzenia. Jednakże Duncan i Justin "kradną" je odpowiednio Haroldowi i Duncanowi. Kiedy Justin mówi "Ciekawe co zrobisz jak dostanę prawdziwego całusa", Duncan rzuca się na Justina. Harold i Justin współpracują, aby wyeliminować Duncana z konkurencji, a jeśli Harold mu w tym pomoże, to Justin pomoże mu wygrać. Dzięki dobremu wyczuciu czasu, Haroldowi udaje się obezwładnić Duncana, gdy przygniótł go "smok". Kiedy Harold szuka wyłącznika, Justin zdradza go i to on zwycięża. Chris reklamuje wówczas lalkę księżniczki Courtney kosztującą 79.95$, mówiąc, że zabawa z tą lalką jest mniej niebezpieczna niż zabawa z prawdziwą Courtney thumb|right|210px|Prawie pocałunek [[Courtney i Justina, dopóki Chris tego nie przerywa.]] Justin wchodzi na wieżę, po czym ma dojść do pocałunku jego i Courtney. Chris jednak przerywa to i mówi, że książę i księżniczka muszą zawalczyć na miecze. Duncan słysząc, że nie będzie całowania odetchnął z ulgą. Beth była zaskoczona zakończeniem baśni, gdyż wszystkie jakie do tej pory czytała kończyły się pocałunkiem. Gdy ma dojść do walki między Courtney i Justinem, chłopak oddaje swój miecz Courtney mówiąc, że nigdy nie podniósł by ręki na damę. Harold odnosi się wówczas do tego jak zepchnął go ze "smoka" w poprzedniej części wyzwania mówiąc "Ale w stosunku do facetów to już nie masz żadnych oporów", po czym Justin twierdzi, że już go przeprosił. Justin zrzeka się nietykalności, lecz Courtney mimo to używa miecza i spycha go z wieży, a ten lecąc w dół uderza twarzą o kolejne balkony, aż w końcu ląduje na ziemi. thumb|left|210px|Justin zostaje wyeliminowany w tym odcinku. Na ceremonii eliminacji, Justin podobnie jak Beth i Lindsay był obandażowany po tym jak Courtney zepchnęła go z wieży. Kiedy Courtney dostaje pozłacanego Chrisa, czuje chwilowe ukłucie, które mogło być spowodowane tym, ze Beth i Lindsay wbiły szpilkę w jej lalkę. Ze względu na konieczność podzielenia się z prawnikami Courtney 80% zyskami ze sprzedaży lalek, producenci nadali jej imię ostatniej brunetki jaka pozostała w programie, Beth. Dziewczyna nie była zawiedziona że nie dostanie ani centa ze sprzedaży lalek, ponieważ sam fakt stworzenia lalki na jej podobieństwo ją uradował. Ona także została w programie podobnie jak Lindsay i Harold. Na ostatniego pozłacanego Chrisa czekali Duncan i Justin. Kiedy Chris wypowiada imię Justina, Courtney interweniuje mówiąc, że to Justin powinien wylecieć. Tak też się dzieje i Chris daje ostatni symbol bezpieczeństwa Duncanowi. Wówczas Justin odchodzi z programu, a Courtney w pokoju zwierzeń tłumaczy, że specjalnie rozkochała w sobie Justina, by na nią ie głosował. Próbuje też ukryć swoje zainteresowanie Duncanem mówiąc, że "Nic a nic" ją nie obchodzi. Na koniec odcinka Chris i Szef są widziani w studio, gdzie Chris narzeka na fakt, że lalki nie chcą się sprzedawać. Szef jest widziany jak bawi się nimi używając ich jako żołnierzyków, a następnie Chris kończy odcinek. Obsada Ciekawostki *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka The Princess Pride ''jest nawiązaniem do filmu ''Narzeczona dla księcia ''(ang. ''The Princess Bride) *Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym Justin wystąpił jako zawodnik. Galeria S02S19 Justin PTP.jpeg|Justin w charakteryzatorni w odcinku. S2E19(14).png|Courtney i Justin na wieży Zobacz także En:The Princess Pride Kategoria:Odcinki Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki